The present invention relates to draining fluid from holding tanks for internal combustion engines. More specifically, it relates to drain plugs for fluid holding tanks. The unique drain plug of the present invention could be applied to all types of tanks where it is required to periodically drain fluid from a holding tank.
The maintenance of various vehicles requires the regular changing of engine fluid such as oil. Normally, a person wishing to change oil within an automobile must get underneath the automobile and completely loosening the oil plug from the holding tank. When the plug is removed, oil starts flowing uncontrollably creating an oil spill which is an environmental hazard. Additionally, skin contact with oil can have the potential of causing skin cancer. The present invention provides an improved drain plug that can alleviate this problem.
During a search, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,115 an improved oil drain plug having a push and twist type of engagement was found. Also found was U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,727,652 and 5,975,157 which are also of the types of oil draining devices. However, none of the above patents disclosed above, taken singly or in combination describe the present invention.